Santiago Cirilo Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Santiago Cirilo portrayed Julio a Prison Survivor ---- How did you get your role as Julio? ''' I was submitted by my Agent. Atlanta Model and Talent in Ga. They called and sent me an email. I never watched the show, so my response was not as big as she would have wanted to think. I responded with "isn't that the zombie show?" I never knew how big it was. '''Jeanette another prison survivor is stood with Julio in the prison. Julio also died heroically protecting Maggie, Glenn and many other residents including Jeanette. Is there a relationship between the both of you which is cut or wasn't shown or is this just a coincidence? No. Julio was a secret character that was up in the air for many scenarios for the writers. As you can see, Julio was the only character with the main cast Oh...Julio is not dead, or is he. Can you confirm Julio's fate? No. ' Did your character have a backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself?' That was discussed off camera. other than that nothing certain. Yes, I did write my own Julio story. Could you possibly share this? I can't tell you what we spoke about off camera. Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? Neither. I remembered the trailer for season one. Thought it was interesting, because it went along with a storyline of a film I wrote.Until I got on set, is when I found out how big this show is spoke with people flying in from other countries to be on that show as extras. not certain they will be on camera, crazy. What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? ' ' Family, everyone is happy and they all work together to get it done. I was so pumped during filming that i could pick up a car and throw it. Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them? My firing scene was a little longer. Episode five I was filmed more on camera. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? Yeah, everyone flipping out because I never watched the show. With everyone I met, I went through season 1 -3 in verbal detail. Everyone wanted to tell me the story, and how this all happened and were telling me their theory on how the Apocalypse happened. When I got home after a month of shooting, I watched ' ' season 1-3 on netflix with enjoyment. All those stories and theories made it funner to watch What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? I will be very brief now since, I'm running out of time. I pray that I can come back. I love the show and a fan myself. Everyone on set treated me like family. I enjoyed all the Special effects, Zombie makeup, talking to the main cast as people not in conversation about the show, but about their life. What is crazy is that before the Walking Dead, I've been on hit shows and networks this year and it took this show for people to know who I am. I have a few things lined up, and coming out next year. I will find out Julio's fate when the show comes back on. Lets see if my body is still lying where I was shot. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Few gigs are up in the air. Waiting on the green light. I've been doing a lot of commercials lately because of the Holiday. But I've did a lot of auditions for feature films and big tv shows for next year. I have to wait after New Year to see if I nailed any. I have a few Indie films that will be out next year. I am also writing a family film that was picked up. I'm on my third rewrite. Hopefully when its all done, I will have it in theaters in the USA and Canada. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Thank you for the love man, God Bless Category:Interviews